


Nervous

by Toft



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Jamie are about to meet the President of the United States. It's kind of a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

The fabric of Adam's new suit is itchy against the back of his neck and his wrists, and it feels weirdly tight in places he isn't used to, although his tailor (God, when did he become someone who has a tailor?) assured him, slightly patronisingly, that it's meant to feel like that. He checks, for the hundredth time, that his fly is zipped and that he hasn't spilled anything on his blazer. A ball of fear is squirming up and down between his stomach and his chest, constricting his throat.

He nudges Jamie.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

Adam prickles with irritation. "Could you just lie to me to make me feel better, just this once?"

Jamie looks uncomfortable and strangled in a tux, but the fact that he's wearing his damn stupid beret makes Adam feel a little better.

Jamie punches his arm, a little too hard. "We're about to meet the president. What could go wrong?"

"Oh, fuck you," Adam mutters, and rubs his arm. That's going to bruise.

"Hey," Jamie says, after a moment. He nudges Adam this time, a little more gently than before.

"What?"

"We're about to meet the president."

Adam looks at Jamie. He's rocking back and forth on his heels a little, Adam realizes, not just shifting his weight because his back is hurting. Almost despite himself, Adam starts to grin, and Jamie grins back, a quick flash of expression.

They had a talk earlier about not making any jokes about explosions - there were actual real life secret service operatives involved in this talk - which is why Adam doesn't give voice to the half-formed thought he has now about how it's kind of a big deal that they've blown shit up for fifteen years together, and that he loves Jamie, kinda; instead he raises his eyebrow, and Jamie twinkles back at him, or maybe it's just the reflection in his glasses. Either way, when the aide comes in and says, "He's ready for you now," Adam feels the weight of Jamie's hand on his shoulder, just for a second, and he figures they understand each other just fine.


End file.
